High school DxD An early begining
by sleepycrawler1
Summary: What happens if the Heavenly dragons were still clashing in Issei's time when he's a kid and he meets a badly wounded dragon and helps it but at the cost of dying but is revived by the dragon but at the cost of turning himself into a sacred gear and Issei learns of a family secret. this story will follow the story but will have many changes
1. Chapter 1

Copyright, I don't own high school dxd or any of its characters.

Deep inside of the forest a small child found a large wounded animal inside of a cave, he went up closer to it but it blew him back.

The child stood his ground and inched forward to the animal and upon getting to the animal he spotted weapons loghed into it's body.

He went to the weapons and took them out but when taking out the weapon the animal talked "Child leave me and do not get involve with my fight"

The little boy kept pulling the weapon out but in doing so he felt intense pain in his right arm, "I said leave me you will only hurt yourself!"

The animal produce another gust of wind and pushed the child back but he held onto the weapon until it was pulled out and when he did pull it out he fell to the ground but stood back up.

Weapon by weapon fell to the ground with a clink but when pulling a dagger out he felt his arm explode, "You fool I told you to leave me but you stayed and help why did you risk yourself for someone like me?!"

The child clenched his right arm in pain but replied with a smile "I don't want to see something suffer lonley so how was that as a answer"

The animal looked at him and saw that his life force was fading "Child what is you name?" The child turned his head to the animal "Issei... Hyoudou Issei"

"I admire your bravery and devotion Hyoudou Issei and I thank you for saving my life" Issei could hear it's steps and looked up and saw a red dragon with green eyes looking down on him.

"Ahaha... A dragon... I always wanted... to see a dragon..." with a last smile Issei died "For saving me I will save you too"

Just then a magic circle was created around Issei body "I Ddraig the Heavenly dragon call forth thee elements Water, Earth, Fire, and Air to turn thy body to the sacred armaments and be put on this child"

Light began to envelope Ddraig and Issei and when it disappeared Issei opened his eyes slowly and looked around for the dragon but could not find it but then heard its voice inside of his head.

"I'm right here Issei" Issei looked around but could not see him "Where? I can't see you" Issei turned left and when he looked to his right he saw his right arm was red and shiny with a green ball on the top of his hand.

"Whao! did you do this?" Issei looked at it with admiration "Yes I did but at the cost of me being forged with you as a sacred gear but I must warn you while I inhabit your body you will encounter strong enemys and allies alike"

Issei just stood silently then responded "It's alright since you're with me I think I can go through them even if they are strong I'll never give up when fighting!" Ddraig was wide eyed then began laughing sofly "Haha a truly brave child you are but let me change your arm back to normal"

Issei watched as his arm turned from red to his regular yellowish skin color "Wow you're amazing!" Ddraig puffed out his chest "Well I am a dragon after all"

"Hey can I ask what your name is?" Issei said with a smile but Ddraig hesited "My name is heavenly dragon, Crimson dragon, or Ddraig Issei"

"Hmmm well you have some long names but I'll call you draig for now so let's get back to my house!" Ddraig didn't argue and simply watched over Issei but could feel something ominous waiting for them.

But before leaving Issei found 5 of Ddraig's scales and stuffed them inside of his pockets.

When they arrived at Isseis house Issei's mother was cooking inside "Issei dinner will be ready in 30 minutes" "Ok Mom" before Issei ran up to his room Ddraig recognized his Mom and but inside of Isseis room he took a box out.

Issei opened it and emptyed his pockets and took the five scales out and put them inside and caught Ddraig attention "When did you take my scales?" Issei wiped some blood off on a napkin before answering.

"I picked them up before leaving the cave Draig" Ddraig examined the contents inside of the box "Where did you find that?" Issei picked it up "My Dad gave it to me after returning from Europe"

Just as Issei was done explaining Ddraig spotted a very rare item "Issei do you know what that feather is?" Issei looked at the feather and said "No but its from a bird right?" "No it's from a angel but what troubles me the most is why did it leave it's feathers"

Just then they both heard a loud noise downstairs "What was that!?" Issei ran down the stairs but was yelled at "Issei stop!" "Why Mom?!" Issei mother backed up to the stairs with a scared face.

"Issei I want you to run to town and find your father and stay with him ok?" Issei was worried but Ddraig knew what was there "But why-" "I'm telling you Issei go!" Issei looked down the stairs and spotted 4 people with weapons.

"Mom who are-" "Issei I said go!" just then one of them talked to Issei "Oh no kid you should stay" the person had a evil grin and Issei quickly ran but one of them appeared in front of him.

"Got him!" Issei kicked and struggled but was useless "Now your son get's hurt or tell us where that dragon is!" Issei mother looked at Issei then the person "Come one lady tell us!" just then she was punched in the face.

Then the two others jumped in "NO STOP IT I SAID STOP!" they didn't listen and kept watching 'Draig how can I use your powers...' 'But Issei you are still too young-' "I said how!' 'Just imagen it and it will appear but if you use the power of the sacred gear it will exhaust your body!'

'I don't care as long as I can protect Mom!' Ddraig was fasinated by Issei devotion to protecting 'Then so be it' Just then Issei threw the person holding him to the group of them.

"What the hell Brad?!" Just then they saw he was unconsouis "Hey brat did you do this?!" They all looked at Issei and he just stood there with the dragon arm "Issei I said run away!" the person kicked her in the face then turned to see Issei in front of him.

"How did -" Issie just uppercut him and he flew into the cieling head first "Get him!" Issei just to them and glanced at them and they just froze and saw his green cold eyes looking at theirs.

Just then Issei disappeared and they looked around then spotted him right next to his Mom "Boost" Issei muttered and when he did his Mother started to feel new found strength inside of her.

"Stop screwing with us!" they jumped at them but were knocked aside by his mother, as the fight ended she looked at Issei to see he was alright and found him in a trance "Issei it's alright now see" just then Issei passed out

When Issei woke up he was inside of a diffrent room but had all of his stuff 'Where am I' Issei looked out side and didn't recognized the surrounding forest "Was that all a dream Issei stared at his hands then he heard Ddraig's voice.

'No it was not but now that they know you posses a very strong sacred gear many more will be targeting you Issei' Issei then layed back down but someone came in "Issei?" "Dad?" "Yeah how are you?"

"I'm fine just absorbing what just happened with me and Mom" Issei looked at his Dad face and he saw him with a seroius face"Issei now that you met Ddraig and got involved in our world you will have to be in training for years to come"

"But what did I get involve in?" His Dad move closer "Issei you are apart of the Dragon clan and half human" Issei looked at him with wide eye "I'm part dragon you say well I think I'm a hybrid dragon"

His father looked at him confused "I think Mom forgot to mention that Ddraig merged with me to save my life" Just then Ddraig voice came out "Yes you are a hybrid dragon although you are apart of the dragon clan"

"Well like your father was saying you will go through training supervised by me and your family any objection?" Issei just looked at his Dad then his arm "That's awesome does that mean I get to learn cool moves?!"

Ddraig and Issei's father were drawn back by his answer and chuckled "I guess you can say that but your training starts tomarrow Issei" "Ok"

Issei Dad left the room and Issei layed back on his back excited 'Issei are you not afraid of the path you are taking?' Issei shook his head 'I'm not afraid it's just that I want to get stronger so I can protect... those... ... precouis... to me'

With that Issei fell asleep and Ddraig thought about a enemy and friend from long ago.


	2. Chapter 2 A messanger

Copyright, I don't own high school dxd or any of its characters.

7 years later

Issei returning from his date arrived at a park with his girlfriend walking up to a fountain with a happy cheerful face.

When she stopped she said in a gentle voice "Hey Issei would you do me a favor?" Issei who thought about what she might say said "Sure what is the favor Yuuma-chan?"

When he said this he was full of happines "Would you die right now?" Issei thought his ears heard something wrong and asked "Could you repeat what you said Yuuma-chan?"

"I said would you die right now?" Issei looked at her then saw her fly in the air and threw a spear of light into him.

Issei stared at her in wide eye as she flys off and falls to the ground, Ddraig looked over his body and found him wounded criticaly.

'Issei I told you there was something wrong with her!' Issei crawled over to the fountain and sit against it and pulled his sacred gear out.

'Issei I'm warning you if you use it you might die!' Issei didn't care and used it 'I can't die like this Draig niether of us have to die like this'

Issei started to blackout once then twice and on the third time he saw a form of a girl in red hair and heard something she said.

"Hmm you aren't dead but near death, I'll make a deal with you I save you and you will serve me understand" Issei eyes were slightly opened and when he was about to nod he felt someone tug at him then the image of the girl disappered.

Issei suddenly woke up in his bed with a cold sweat then looked at his body for any anomily 'Whew It was just a dream Hey Draig it's morning wake up'

Somewhere inside of Issei's mind Ddraig was asleep but woken up because of Issei 'What *Yawn is it' 'Just wake up'

Issei got out of bed and changed into his uniform and left for school and as soon as he got to class one of his friends jumped him on his back.

"Hey Issei do you mind giving me back my po-" Issei put his hand over his face "Matsuda you idoit don't say it out loud!"

Just then Issei heard another voice "Oh you guys the wind is quite strong today... Thanks to that it showed me high school girls underwear"

He had a smug look and Issei looked at them annoyed "Go break your glasses already glass wearing pervert!"

"Hey check this out!" Issei watched as Matsuda fished for the item inside of his bag until he finaly pulled it out.

"Look! First edition of beauty pure parody av!" Issei looked away and all of the girls in the class looked at him and said "Hentai" "Pervert" "Cherry boy" "Ero-monkey" "The worst"

Matsuda started to mess the chairs and Issei quickly held him back "Hey calm down Matsuda! Motohama help!"

What Issei didn't know was that Motohama was looking at the stuff Matsuda pulled out and muttered to himself "Amazing this is the real thing"

10 minutes later Matsuda calmed down and sat down next to Issei "Hey Issei why aren't you looking at the rare treasure we have?"

Issei just stared into space and answered in a tired voice "I just don't feel like it lately I've been feeling drained for some reason probably because of Yuuma"

They both looked at him "What are you talking about or is it your illusion girlfriend" "No Yuuma-chan I introduced her to you guys before haven't you?"

Issei then remembered his dream he had "No you must be going crazy Issei" "Yeah I think you're right" Just then the girls started to get loud and went over to the windows.

"Kya it's Rais-sempai!" Issei and his friends went over to the wondow and looked at Rias but when Issei looked at her he felt her stare back with immense power.

Issei stumbled backwards and his friends saw what happened and rushed to him "Hey Issei you alright?"

Issei was taking deep breathes before returning to regular breathing "I-I'm fine" Later that day they all went over to Matsuda's house.

"Man I wanna rub those tits" Matsuda said with while watching a porn video with Motohama but Issei was reading manga and laying on Matsuda's bed.

"Why don't we have girlsfriends?" Matsuda said with a straight face that had a hint of depresion "I... I was asked by a girl once... she told me to meet her around the gym and when I came they forced me to give them money"

Issei and Matsuda looked at Motohama face filled with tears "Man I feel sorry for you" Issei commited while reading.

After that Issei and Motohama left "See you tommarow" "Sweet dreams" Issei went on his regular path backhome but when walking he felt someone following him in the dark.

Issei came to a stop and turned around "Come on out who ever you are!" out of the shadows a man wearing a over coat with a hat came out.

"How fortunate actually bumping into the heavenly dragon in a place like this" Issei took off and ran to a park and stopped there 'Issei prepare yourself he's close'

'I know' Issei closed his eyes for a moment and his dragon arm appeared and the person from the sky and had wings just like Yuuma.

"You think I let you run away?" Issei turned to him and launched himself into the air and knocked him to the ground and pounded him with his boosted strength and toor one of his wings off.

"You brat how dare you!" he threw Issei 10 yards away but Issei stuck his arm to the ground and stopped his speed then they stared eye to eye.

"You... You tore off my wing!" "Serve you right trying to kill me!" he threw a spear of light at Issei but he doghed it and ran towards him.

The Fallen Angel threw more at him but they deflected and Issei closed in on him and when he came to deal the killing blow the angel smirked and stabbed Issei in the gut.

But that blow did not stop Issei, Issei kept pushing forward but felt weak then Ddraig lent him power 'I won't let you fall here Issei' Issei arm started to have flames shooting from the back of it and boosted his speed and pierced right through the angel's heart.

"Damn you!" He created a spear and aimed it on top of his head but when he gazed into Issei's eyes he froze in fear then was ingulfed in his fire.

'Issei you're hurt again let me take some control of your body' Issei listened and Ddraig started to heal Issei's wounds and Issei started to walk off to his house.

When stumbling back he encounterd a red haired girl and recognized her as Rais,Issei felt the same intense stare and he quickly stubled backwards and made his gaurd but cough out blood.

"Ara,ara you took a fallen angel by yourself I must say I'm impressed" Ddraig started to force more of his powers into healing the wound but could not regenerate the blood.

'Issei we have to make a run for it' Issei weakly responded 'Y-yeah..' Issei stumbled back more and began to take off in a sprint but fell to the ground but still tried to get away by crawling.

'Issei get back up and leave the opponent is too strong for you right now' Issei did was he said but could not force himself back up but suddenly he felt someone holding him up.

"You really are a motivated person" Issei looked to his side and see's her face 'So kind... and pretty' Issei head went limp and onto her head and she looked at him with a kind face and continued onwards.

Issei woke up again and looked over his self wondering why he felt a draft then finally saw why "Where are my clothes and why am I naked!" Issei looked around and found his boxers and put them on.

Then he noticed a girls pair of underwear then looked at his bed and found Rais asleep butt naked 'Ok Issei this might just be a dream close your eyes and count to three'

Issei did the exact thing he said and she was still there "ISSEI! When did you get home and you'd better have a good excuse!"

Issei quickly took the sheets of blanket and put it over Rais but tripped on the sheets and he flew right into bed with Rais.

When he did Rais woke up and saw his face close to hers "Good morning Issei" The door opened and Issei's mother came in "ISSEI! you better start explaining..."

Her words started to trail off when she saw Issei and a girl in bed "Ah good morning" She slammed the door shut and ran downstairs "Otou-san Issei he-" "What is he bleeding again?"

"No he's se- se- se- se-" He started to get worried with her and immiedaitly raised his voice "WHAT WRONG SPIT IT OUT!"

"He's having SEX!" With the answer out he started to laugh and Issei and Rias heard the whole conversation.

Rias looked over to Issei and smiled while putting her uniform on "Well your family is energetic"

After explaining why Rias was in bed with Issei, and leaving the house they went their separate ways after coming to a intersection.

"Thank you for having me over the night Issei" Rias left another imense energy surge torwards Issei and he jumped 5 feet back and pulled his sacred gear out in response.

"Now, Now I was just testing you" she turned around and winked at him then left.

Issei arrived to his class room and found Matsuda and Motohama slam into him with worried faces.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Motohama held onto Issei's neck while Matsuda shook him voilently, Issei stood while being shaken and choke shook them off and explained.

"Ow can't you guys go easy on me besides I was out with my Dad... Helping him with stuff" Issei started to sweat and they both looked at him suspicouisly.

"Fine but why was your phone off?" Matsuda asked with a smirk of triuphet "He lent it to me" out of nowhere they looked to the voice

"Care to prove it?" their smiles turned to frown as they saw who it was, Kibo Yuuto, "See here" he tossed over Issei's phone to him.

Issei catched it with one hand and upon catching it he saw it was his 'Where did he get it!?' just then Kiba left the room and when leaving he turned slightly to Issei and showed hostility towards him.

Issei started to tense then opened his phone to see if anything happened and when he opened it a message appeared.

'Meet me outside of the classroom Rias-sempai wants to talk to you' Issei closed his phone and went outside of the classroom and just when he came out a group of girls were standing outside and chatting to someone.

Issei looked over the crowd and saw it was Kiba attracting the crowd "Ah Issei can you help me" with a face palm Issei jumped right in and pulled him out of the crowd and began to run with him before coming to a stop.

"Thank you Issie-san" Kiba held his hand out and Issei shook it "No problem but are you affiliate with Rias-sempai?"

Kiba looked at him and chuckled "Yes I am but don't worry I won't hurt you but I apoligize for that look in class" Kiba showed a forgiving face and Issei accepted it.

"Now where to then?" Kiba started to walk down the hallway before answering "follow me"

Issei followed him down the hallway and kept following him for a good 10 minutes until coming to a room saying accult research club.

"Now just wait for awhile Rias-sempai will be right out" Issei looked around the room and saw a quiet girl reading a book.

'Huh? isn't that First year Koneko-chan here? is she here just like me? no she must be a member'

Issei looked around and saw a bathtub and heard someone showering, Issei was about to check who it was but Ddraig stopped him.

'Issei don't, who knows if that is a man or women' Issei just sat down listening to Ddraig advice.

'Yeah you're right' Issei waited then the running water was turned off and out came Rias.

"Ah hello Issei I'm glad you came" she took a towel and wiped her body and Issei watched with a nosebleed.

'ISSEI FOCUSE!' Ddraig forced his hand to slap Issei and it shook Issei back to reality.

"Hah what?" Issei looked around then to his hand 'Ddraig did you-' 'Off course I did focuse you pervy idiot!'

'I'm not a perv!' 'Then quit staring at her!' Issei stopped argueing knowing that Ddraig was right.


	3. Chapter 3 someone I didn't want to see

Copyright, I don't own high school dxd or any of its characters.

When Rias was done with putting her clothes on she sat cross legged in front of Issei.

"Issei I would like you to join the occult research club" Issei was catouis about her suddenly saying this.

"Um why do you even need me I don't have any talent-" Issei stopped talking and noticed dark energy coming from Rias.

"Don't lie to me Issei because I know what you have inside of you that does give you talent" her glare was deadly and made Issei even more catouis but was close to activating his powers.

'Issei I think she knows about us I think it's about time we show ourselves' Issei kept his glare at Rais but talked to Ddraig 'But remember what you said if they find you inside of me there will allways be strong enemys targeting-'

'Yes I remember those words but remember all of them you may encounter strong enemys but you will have strong allies in the process' Issei calmed down after hearing Ddraig.

"So what do you want then, kill me so you can defeat one of the Heavenly dragons?" Rias kept her stare but then the intensity disappeared.

"Nope I just want you as apart of my group" she said with a smile and Issei was confused until Ddraig explained 'Issei remember when you were small and a group of people attacked your home'

'Yeah I remember they said... Argh they said they were something that's all I remember' Issei felt bad for not knowing but then Ddraig sent him something.

'This will jog your memory' Issei vision was from the club room to darkness then his old house and his mother was against the wall being beaten by three people.

Issei could feel his temper rising then he threw the person holding him down to the group of people then Issei stared at them then saw what he did to them without mercy.

After seeing the vision of his past Issei woke up on a soft cushy pillow, when Issei looked up he saw Rias face "So are you feeling alright?"

Issei was surprised by this and fell to the ground with a thump and clank, Issei heard a clank then looked at his right arm.

When he did he saw his dragon arm out "Issei why did you activate the sacred gear?" Ddraig said out loud "I-I-I didn't I think it activated when I was asleep!"

"I guess that was my fault then" "Of course it is!" Issei said with a harsh tone at Ddraig then they argued but heard a giggle.

"Rias-sempai is there something wrong?" Issei put away his arm and went to Rias "Nothing it's funny how you two are like that"

"Ms. Gremory-" Ddraig said it but was hushed by Rias "Call me Rias Ddraig the Heavenly Dragon"

"Rias what are your intentions for inviting Issei to your group?" Ddraig hit dead center of her and she paused "The reason is because when Issei was near death by the Angel he met he called Yuuma I was supposed to rise him as my underling but was carried off by someone"

"So you thought Issei was risen on the Angel, or the fallen angels side?" She nodded in agreement "Now if you would like to join the group then you will not be harmed by the Devils"

Issei thought long and hard about the deal then Ddraig spoke in his head 'Issei it is your choice you can choose to side with the Devils, Angels, or the fallen Angels but trust in your instincts'

With the advice he heard Issei kept thinking 'The Angels haven't done anything to me but the fallen angels tried to kill me and the Devils are offering me a deal, but they wounded Ddraig seven years ago but I don't want a three way battle'

"So what is your decision Issei?" Issei looked at his right arm then closed his eyes then came his answer "I never had a fight with the Angels but what the fallen Angels did to me I want revenge but the devils are giving me a deal... But all three sides hurt someone that I owe my life to"

"Is that your answer?" "No but I will join your group but only if you tell how I can set Ddraig free from inside of me" Ddraig and Rias were astonished by his answer and they both questioned him.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS THE PATH YOU CHOOSE ISSEI!?" "ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THE DEAL?!" Issei just smiled and nodded "I owe my life to you and Rias Ddraig so I have to do something to repay my debt"

Ddraig also wanted to be free but was attached to Ddraig like a father and son bond, "Issei you don't need to repay me you save me so I saved you as my payment you have no debt"

"You're wrong you gave me the power to save my Mom and where would I be today without you!" Ddraig stayed silent and understood what he meant now.

"Issei if that's what you want then I will have all of the Devils search for a way to release Ddraig from the sacred gear when you join" out of nowhere a piece of paper came out and was on the coffee table.

"Issei I just need your blood to finish the contract" Just then Issei had his dragon arm out and used the claws on it to create a scratch on his palm and when he was done doing that he clenched it into a fist and drop's of blood came down.

"Issei the contract is sighned now let's get you some bandages" the contract disappered and Rias went grabbed the first aid kit on the wall and came over to Issei.

She wrapped the banage over his hand with such ease that Issei thought of something embarrasing 'This... This feels were going out!' 'SHUT UP YOU IDOIT!' Issei then got the thought out of his head.

"There that should do it, by the way Issei today and tomarrow you won't have to come here since you're a new member" she winked her eye and sticked her tongue out.

"Ok and thanks for the bandages Rias-Sempai" Issei left and went to his remaining classes but Rias had a look of guilt on her face.

'I'm sorry Issei but you can't undo the sacred gear unless the owner dies or given to someone else'

The next day

"Issei were out of milk,eggs,and some vegatables" Issei mother called out while taking some ingrediants out to make lunch.

"Ok I'll go in a minute!" Issei yelled while blocking his dad's punch, "Come on focuse Issei focuse!" Just then his dad was behind him.

Issei saw his punch coming to his face but then they both were on the ground on top of each other "Wha?" "Eh" they both said but then they noticed that Issei's mother was on top of them.

"Come on honey just alittle more" Issei dad said with a smile "NO! you don't want to starve now do you?" she had a smirk and he knew she meant business.

"Ok, ok but can you get off Issei's turning to a ghost" she looked down to Issei's face and saw it turn pale "AAAHHH Issei I'm sorry I'm sorry" she held tightly making it worse but then let go.

"I'm sorry Issei" "It's alright Mom at least I didn't die" Jokingly his Dad laughed but was smacked on the head by his Mom.

Issei went inside and took a quick bath and left to the store, When Issei was on his way he saw a girl in a Sister's clothes and was looking around franticaly.

Issei went up to her and asked "Are you lost?" she turned around surprise and answered "Y-Yes do you know where"

"Yes It's that way" Issei had a smile and said it and didn't know that the nun saw a kind side of him.

After taking her through the city he heard grumble then turned around to see a embaressed red face nun "Hehe" "If you were hungry you could have told me"

Issei took her and went to the nearest fast food restriuant "OK... What is your name?"

"Aasia Argento and you?" "Hyoudo Issei and it's nice to meet you Aasia-san" They were done with the introductions then Issei ordered Hamburgers and when about to eat his Aasia was confused.

"Here let me help you Aashia-san you hold it with your hands like this then take a bite out of eat" Issei demonstarted to her then she did the same.

"This... This is the first time I ate Hamburger" Aasia showed a sighn of sadness and Issei asked her "Why's that?"

"Back in my country when I was still the priest I commited the most horriable crime in the order" "And what was that?"

Aasia was about to answer but then said "Oh nothing just something stupid" they continued to eat until Issei remembered about the groceries.

"AH! I forgot to buy the groceries Aasia I'm sorry but I have to get going to get the groceries or my Mom's going to kill me!" Aashia looked at him and giggles "Hehe ok thank you for leading me to the church"

"No problem but I have to get going now" Issei began running and got to the store and bought the necicary Items but on th way home he knew he could not get in time so he used his sacred gear.

"Boost quadruple" Issei Speed then mutiplyed by four and he got to the steps of his house panting Issei opened the door and when he did his mother was right there with a kitchen knife.

"Where were you Issei?" she looked at him with cold eyes and Issei stuttered "I-I-I was helping s-s-someone"

"Hehehe don't lie" Issei could tell she was mad "Well I'll leave them right here on the table and... I'll... just be... going to my... ROOM!" Issei made a dash for it and manage to get inside of his room and sighed with relief.

"Whew I thought she would keep chasing wait" Issei looked at his arm and noticed it was still covered in red armor "So that's why oh well I'm tired so I guess I'll sleep for now"

Issei changed into lighter clothes and jumped right into bed, and while asleep Issei could see a red dragon and white dragon fighting and could tell they meant to kill each other.

Then heard them "You killed her!" "NO! you did!" "I'll kill you!" they both screamed at the same time while shooting energy from the mouths.

As Issei kept watching he saw army's of Fallen angel, Angles, and Devils attack them but were met by retaliation by the two dragons.

Issei watched as the two dragons flew off bu then everything disappeared and an adult dressed in armor beckoned to come forward to him, Issei then heard it said something to him "Please stop their petty fighting Issei you are the only one who can"

"Wait but who are you?" The knight began to walk into a ray of colored light but turned around "You will find out soon enough Issei, soon" The armor helmet faded and Issei saw the face of the knight, a women.

Issei woke up with the sun in his eye's, Issei was about to block it out until he could see much more clearly and wasn't bothered by the sun light but Issei felt power surging into him.

Issei stayed like that for awhile until he heard his phone ringing, Issei looked for his phone then spotted it on the dresser.

Issei picked it up then answered it "Hello this is Issei" "Issei it's me Aashia" Issei was surprised by this but wondered how she got his phone number.

"How did you get this phone number?" "Forget about it Issei I was thinking if you would take me on a tour of the city today cause you know..." Asia was blushing from this and waited for Issie to answer.

"Ok but where do you want to meet?" there was a pause until Aasia spoke again "Issei do you know the place where we met?" "Yes I do" "Then let's meet there at 10:00 am"

Issei was about to ask another question until she hanged up on him "Let's see what time is it?" Issei looked at his phone clock and saw it was 9:00

"I guess I have to get going right now" Issei dressed up in casual clothes and was almost out the door until he forgot something.

Issei thought long and hard about it until he came to an conclusion 'My wallet!' Issei left and headed to their meeting place.

"No let me go! just let me stay say my good bye then we'll leave!" Aashia struggled but was thrown to the ground "Oh no we have to do it today and now Aashia-san"

Just then the persons face turned to Issei and smiled "Hello Issei long time no see"


	4. Chapter 4

Copyright, I don't own high school dxd or any of its characters.

Issei activated his sacred gear in response to the person "Yuuma-chan!" she smiled and said "I'm glad you remember me but I forgot to check if you were dead"

"Why not finish it right here right now!" Issei charged at Yuuma but was blocked by Aasia "Issei please don't fight"

Issei backed off but still had his sacred gear on "Why she tried to kill me!" "Issei! please stop this is my last time seeing you"

Tears started to form in her eyes but she fought the tears back "What do you mean *last time*?"

She was about to speak but Yuuma interupted "It means she's not going to ever see you again and you won't either but we have to get going"

Her wings springed from her back and she held onto Aasia "Cya" she flew off with Aasia, leaving Issei alone with anger and bitter emotions.

Issei still standing there staring at them clenched his hand into a fist 'Issei I know what you are going to do but you can't' 'And why can't I!'

Issei started to march into the direction of the church knowing that it is a base for the Angels and Fallen Angles.

'If you do then you will reveal that you posses my sacred gear and I am still alive' Issei stopped dead in his tracks remembering what happen years ago.

'Issei there's nothing to do now let's return home' Issei was about to turn around then remember what Yuuma did to him in the park and her words.

'It's already to late she knows about my sacred gear ever since the start!' Ddraig was confused about what he was talking about and let Issei explained.

'Draig she knew about us already why do you think she attacked me in the park' Ddraig then started to piece it together.

'Then what she said in the park about you posing as a threat!' 'Exactly now there's not point in hiding' Issei broke off into a dash towards the church but was confronted by Rias.

"Where do you think you're going?" leaning agaist a street pole "I'm going after them" Issei ran past her but felt a threat behind him.

Issei doghed it and saw the ground turned into a crater "I can't let you do that Issie" Rias held her hands up and two dark balls appeared.

"Then I guess I'll have to use it too then" Issei's sacred gear appeared and he muttered "quadra boost" In a blink of a eye Rias was tied from head to toe.

"Wait a second what are you doing!?" Issei shrugged in response then left for the church.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Issei arrived at the church and tried to open the main door but was locked 'I don't have time for this!' Issei smashed the door apart and a group of people appeared wearing white.

They eyed Issei and he eyed them but then one of them yelled out "GET HIM!" they drew swords out and used spells on Issei but when the spells hit they were drained into the gauntlet.

Issei felt power flow into him and he went through them destroying them but one of them stood up and attacked Issei from behind.

But when slamming down his sword on Issei he froze as he saw his emerald green eyes that stared into his soul, he fell to the ground with fear.

Issei searching for Aashia but couldn't find her but then when he came to the main hall he found Aashia on the ground in front of the alter.

Issei ran over to her and shook her but she did not open her eyes Issei felt her wrist for a heart beat but there was none "A-Aashia?" voice trembling Issei held her close to him.

Issei felt anger invelope him "I'm sorry I wasn't fast Aashia" Issei set her down on the bench and moved a tiny bit of her hair from her face.

All of a sudden he heard laughter then appeared Yuuma with her wings out and a spear of light at the ready.

"Hahahaha this is funny Issei you tried to save her but couldn't I must say it's funny and you know what she said before her death *I wish I could see Issei again*" Yuuma continued to laugh but Issei just looked at her with hatred burning inside of him.

Issei wanted Yuuma dead and Aashia alive and he was about to attack until Ddraig spoke 'Issei remember what power Aashia had I'm bettering that she took her powers away and now has it'

Issei then looked over to Aashia 'Does that mean if I retrieve it she'll live!' Ddraig was not sure about it but answered 'She might but you must hurry to save her' 'Under stood then'

Issei backed his arm backward and yelled "BOOST!" Issei flew at Yuuma with alarming speed Yuuma was surprised by this but blocked his attack.

"Oh what's this are you trying to kill me?" Her hand over Issei's fist he used more power to move forward but was thrown to the ground.

Issei stood back up still with one thing in his mind "Give it back" he muttered and Yuuma questioned him "What was that I couldn't hear what you said"

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK TO AASHIA!" Issei used boost again but fell to the ground spitting blood 'You exhausted yourself you must retreat Issei' 'No! I must get it back before Aashia dies!'

Issei stood back up but when he did a spear of light pierced his leg "Now, now stay down Issei so I can take that power of yours" she flew down closer to him and Issei tried to take the spear out of his leg but failed.

'DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! I can't even save someone this close to me!' Issei feelings became even more concentrated and suddenly the roof broke.

Issei looked up to the sky and saw the moon, the clear ray of light from it fell onto him, Issei stood up and had his left arm drawed back ready to throw a fist.

"What are you even doing you lose Issei but I guess it can't be helped" She rammed her spear against Issei but when she did Issei's left arm hit her face and she flew to the wall creating a hole.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" she wiped her blood from her mouth then saw Issei's left arm covered in rainbow then his body began to change into a suit of armor.

She watched in amazement then saw his eyes one side emerald green then filled with white light "WHAT SACRED GEAR IS THAT! IT DOESN"T MATTER I"LL KILL YOU!" she threw multiple spears of light at Issei but the spears went to his left arm.

Issei half consouisly awake watched as his body moved by itself then heard a voice "You who are a fallen Angel I am Gaia the creater of earth and the first Gods, and Devils alike"

She watched in amazement then denied it "You are a fake God created himself and so did Satan and you are just a hoax!" Yuuma appeared infront of Issei and stabbed him but the spear of light disappeared.

"WHAT!?" "It's like I said I am the creater of the world and universe and for you fallen one you will die now" Just then a beam of light appeared on his left hand then thrusted into her but she smiled.

"I have the ability of Healing you can't beat me!" she looked at her wounds but they weren't healed and she looked at her self puzzled "What's wrong with my power?" just then a ball of light appeared on Issei's right hand.

"I'll be taking this back now disappear from this world and be cleansed by the universe" Yuuma began to crumble to dust then she disappeared from sight but a black feather fell to the ground.

Issei watched as the ashes disappeared but then the power he felt disappeared, Issei still holding onto the soul of Aashia crawled to her 'I won Aashia and now I'll save you'

Issei finaly arrived to her and was about to put the soul back into her but then Rias and the group appeared "Issei what you did is unforgivable but you did well"

she smiled to his accomplishment then Issei had an Idea "Rias-sempai can you raise Aashia back as a devil please" Issei vision began to blurr "Please"

Rias looked at him then took the soul from his hand and stood over Aashia's body "I command thee Aashia Argento, on my name Rias Gremory become my servant and once more return thy soul to this land and become a devil"

Rias paused for a moment then shouted "THOU SHALL LEAD A NEW LIFE WITH GREAT JOY AS MY BISHOP!" the soul floated to the air and a bishop piece flew inside of it then merged with the body.

Aashia woke up and saw Rias face then stood up startled to see a face not familiar with then she saw Issei on the ground and went over to him but fell to the ground.

Issei exhausted and hurt looked over to see Aashia alive "Aashia... I'm glad you're... back" Issei vision then turned into darkness with the last image of seeing everyone coming to his aid.

**The next day Issei's house**

Issei still asleep felt someone else in his mind "Hello Issei" out of nowhere the girl dressed in armor appeared along with a girl dressed in a dress of some sort.

"Wait who are you" Issei questioned them then they introduced their selves "I am Gaia your second sacred gear" "And I am Cecily Campbell knight of the 2nd generation"

Issei looked at them then Issei heard Ddraig's voice "Issei who are you talking to?" The two began to disappear but the lady in the dress said something before disappearing "Issei you are a key to a puzzle and you will be able to use my powers at your will"

Issei then felt someone put something over his head then he opened his eye's to see Aashia, Issei stared at her then hugged her "Aashia!" Aashia felt Issei hug and returned with a hug.

"Aashia... If this is fake I want to apoligize for not protecting you and I broke the promise with you" Issei then began to cry and Aashia comforted him "You saved me Issei and this is not a dream I'm real" she moved away from him then looked into his eyes.

Issei then stood up but fell onto Aashia their eyes met and their lips were close for a kiss but they got off of each other and sat with their back turned to each other.

Just then the door opened and in came Rias looking at them with suspicouis eyes "What happen here?"

Aasia and Issei both turned to her and shouted at the same time "NOTHING"

**Scene change school club room**

When everyone was inside of the clubroom Aashia was nervous about the people and turned to Issei.

"It's alright they're not going to hurt you Aashia besides you're a Devil now" she felt relieve that Issie comforted her and he was sitting next to her.

As the door slid open in came Rias "Hello everyone" she said to everyone and they replied with "Hello Sempai!"

Rias sat next to Akeno and she poured a cup of tea for Rias and she picked it up and sip some before talking.

"Aashia I know you ight not believe it but you are now a Devil and my bishop" Aashia wasn't too shock from hearing this but she turned her look to Issei for comfort.

Issei noticing Aashia met her gaze and said "It's alright Aashia these guys aren't bad their nice people so don't worry"

Aashia reassured she would be ok sighed and gazed at Rias "If I'm a Devil then does that mean I'll be doing evil things?"

"No you won't the only thing you will be doing is having some people sighn a contract and your finished" Rias gave a smile making Aashia relax but she still had a question.

"But If I'm a Devil where will I live at then?" Rias was about to sip more of her tea but stopped "haha I don't know bu-"

Before she could finish what she was about to say Issei interupted her "She can stay with me!"

They all looked over to Issei and they just shook their head "Ok then Aashia you will now be staying at Issei's house and don't do anything to her Issei"

Rias winked at Issei and he retaliated "WHAT?! I won't! agh well let's hurry then" "Wait Issei!" Yuto said before Issei with Aashia left "What?"

"You still have school to finish or your grades will plumet" he said with a care free face and Issei sighed "I guess when school is over then"

Everyone began to laugh at Issei even Ddraig inside of Issei.

Authors note: Oh MY GODD HIGH SCHOOL DXD IS OUT SEASON 2! And I just watched it I love it and you know what it was just shown today central time!.


	5. Chapter 5

Copyright, I don't own high school dxd or any of its characters.

As Issei finished moving around the furniture Aashia came into her new room "Wow this is great! thank you Issei"

"It's not a problem you are a guest here" Issei watched as Aashia looked around her room 'It seem she likes it Issei' 'Yeah your right Draig'

Issei left the room and Aashia kept inspecting the room and when he got into his room he was tired from the moving of furniture and began to close his eyes.

**Issei dream.**

Laying in the bed Issei began to remember his old house and when he opened the door to his house six people appeared in the living room with hoods on "Master Haruto are you sure moving to the city is good idea without us?!"

"It's fine you besides you are needed to watched this place and house now if you'll excuse me Issei should be here any second" Haruto went into another room leaving them and Issei went up to one of them carrying a large back pack.

"Isn't that heavy?" he turned to Issei and removed his hood "No it is not young Master" "Really then can I try it?"the person looked at him and said "Why not please be careful"

"Oh I will" Issei lifted the back pack up but let it fall to the ground cause of the weight "Alright it's to heavy for you" he reached for his bag but then the bag was raised in the air by Issei who handed it back.

"I told you it wasn't heavy" with a smile they all looked at him amazed and began to challenge him with other things.

Issei did the challenges and thought it was fun and he continued to until his dad came in "Issei!" he yelled and they all looked at Haruto, Issei looked at his dad worried he was in trouble but he said "Why didn't you let me in on this too!"

Everyone began to laugh until Issei mom came in "Now what should I do to those who play too much do you think I should let them eat?"

They all apoligized to her and she laughed "I was kidding go on but dinner will be ready soon"

Haruto wanted to get back at her so he went up to her and tapped her shoulder and she looked there but then turned the other way and her lips met with Haruto.

"That's for earlyer Kiyomi" he moved back his lips with her's and Issei just looked at them along with everyone and said "Get a room you two!"

**The next day**

Issei and Asia went to school as usual on the same path together but as they got close to school everyone began to whisper about them until Matsuda and Motohama jumped onto Issei.

"Hey buddy you haven't talked to us for a 'long time' now" Issei could feel their mood and he laughed nervously.

"Oh you two don't you know Issei and Asia are going out now?" "WHAT?!" they both yelled at the same time and they began to tighten their grip on Ichika.

Ichika relaxed his body and he slipped through them and they held onto each other only "Damn you Kiryu!"

But just as he was about to clobber her Asia pulled Issei away but he slammed into the wall and he fell onto the ground.

Everyone on the path saw this and began to laugh at Issei and Asia helped Issei up and they retreated to the club room.

**Club room**

Asia held her hands above Issei's face and he felt a warm light envelope his face but it disappeared along with the pain from his face slamming against the wall.

"Please don't do that next time" "I'm sorry it's just that I didn't want you to activate your powers there" Asia looked at Issei and he saw the pretty face of her apoligetic face.

"Ahem now that you are here we will be going on a vacation to strengthen your abilitys and strength" Rias said as everyone was sitting on the furniture.

"And where would that be?" Issei asked then she said something that made Issei surprise "We are going to a forest near Aokigahara and there is a small town there by the way"

"My are we realy going there?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded "Is there a reason for us to be training there?" Kiba asked hope fully getting a answer but she shrugged it off.

"And when are we going" Asia asked "Today and right now and don't worry I told the school that we are on important business over there"

Issei watched as everyone leave and pack their belongings but Issei just stood there and talked with Ddraig 'Ddraig...' 'Yes I know were going back'

Issei remembering what happened to him and his family clenched his hand almost causing it to bleed.

**Scene change and Hours later**

As the portal opened and they stepped out they found a large house and Asia gasped at the sight of it but Issei could feel the Sanctuary.

Rias noticed Issei's mind was not here but somewhere else and she jumped onto his back and as her breast rubbed against his back Issei's face turned pink.

Seeing the reaction of Issei she got off of his back and went to the front of the group "W-What was that for?"

Issei said still with his blushing face and Rais giggled "Nothing but our training will start tomarrow so please go to your rooms"

They all replied with firm voices "Yes Bachou!" and with that they explored the house and looked at the surroundungs but Issei left his stuff in his room and began to travel to the Sanctuary.

While running through the forest Issei came upon a cave with weapons littered on the floor and Ddraig spoke.

'This is the pace we first met remember?' Issei smiled and began to journey to his old home and upon arriving Issei found the house looking like the same but a car parked outside.

Issei thought a family moved in but when leaving he sensed someone above him and he quickly rolled to the yard and looked to his attacker and saw him face covered with a hood.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the person said but as Issei was about to say answer 5 more people appeared next to him and the people in the house disappeared.

"Who is this?" the other person said to the first one and replied "I don't know but I'm questioning him" they turned their heads towards Issei and he answered the prevouis question.

"Well sorry for intruding but I use to live here with my family but because of a problem I had to move away and I forgot something a box of some kind" Issei said and they turned to each other and they stood in a attack stance.

"Who are you explain now?!" they commanded but Issei looked at them "I said it already I use to live-" "The only people who lived here were Mr, Mrs, Hyoudou along with their son now leave or we'll force you"

Issei felt the threatning arua from them but he wanted to get his box back "You could have told me that well I'm Hyoudou Issei"

They weakened their aura but it came back stronger "Lair Master Issei merged with Ddraig the Heavenly dragon and you do not posses their aura or power now leave!"

Issei was frustrated by this but he just sighed and pulled his arm back "I really don't want to hurt you guys but I guess I have to boost!" as Issei said Boost the dragon arm appeared and they stepped back by the aura and force that suddenly came out.

But as Issei moved his arm back in a battle stance they saw the Red Dragon roar as if it was right in front of them "Don't... Don't be swayed by this appearance he might be using magic now attack!"

Just as they pounced at Issei Ddraigs voice boomed out "YOU FOOLS STILL DO NOT SEE ME EVEN THOUGH I SHOW YOU THIS STRENGTH THEN YOU ALL MUST BE FOOLISH!"

They froze in fear hearing his voice and they dropped to the ground and began to apoligize "Were sorry, were sorry!" they repeated and Issei just looked at them embarresed by it and he talked to Ddraig.

"Draig I think you went to far" "Hmp it's their fault for not noticing me when you summoned your sacred gear" Issei remembered the roar then laughed nervously.

"Stand up you guys" Issei said and they stood up and lined up together "We are sorry Master Issei we didn't-" "Forget it as long as you guys didn't do anything bad" Issei smiled assuring them that they were not in trouble.

Dazed by his smile they quickly bowed to him "Welcome back Master Issei!" Issei still not use to this said "Can you guys stop saying that please it's embarrasing"

"But you are the son of the head" Issei walking to the house followed by the six people turned around and said "It doesn't matter but we have some things that need to be settled"

**Scene change **

"Hey where's Issei?" Asia said while looking into his room "I don't know he's probably using the bathroom or something" Kiba said with a wondering look.

"Or looking at Hentai like a pervert he is" Koneko said while muching on cookies and reading a book "Oh don't say that Koneko he isn't that perverted but he is fun to tease" Akeno said while thinking about Issei.

Just then Rias came into the room "Issei's gone he's not here or outside?!" The gang looked at her and they began to worry.

**Scene change**

Issei struggled to push his wieght up along with his friends with the same load as him "Oh who's going to drop!" "I can't watch but It's so interesting!"

As they commented one of them came into their faces and began to laugh and their arms began to wiggle from laughing themselves.

"Mayumi... you cheater!" she giggled along with everyone and thats when she said "Ken it's not cheating now is it he's also falling like you"

She smirked and he held on with sweat dripping from his face along with Issei until someone farted out loud making the room silent but then was filled with laughter.

"PF... Damn you... Guys!" as he begins to laugh his arms give way and he falls to the ground and Issei also collapsed after him laughing and gasping for air.

**Scene change**

Rais and everyone arrived to a house only acouple of miles away but then as they got closer they heard laughter and Kiba looked through the window and saw Issei on the ground.

"Buchou Issei's in trouble we have to go in now!" Rias nodded and as they got into position Rias busted through the door and held a dark orb in her hands and she shouted "Let Issei go!"

They all stood up with their own sacred gears out along with Issei but he sighs "It's alright everyone it's just my club president" "Are you sure they have demonic energy" "I know cause their with me"

Issei looked at his body gaurds and they just looked at him surprised by his words "Don't worry besides more the merrier right? hehehe"

Issei could feel their stares intesify until they began to yell at him "YOU COULD HAD TOLD US EARLIER!"

Rias watched as they yelled at Issei and he sat there apoliging to them and she laughed along with almost everyone else from this sight.

**Authors note: I know I have been slow on updating this but I haven't been getting much ideas on this so yeah here it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

Copyright, I don't own high school dxd or any of its characters.

After everyone settled down Issei began to exlpain "Pres. as you can see these are my family servants, my dad told them to watch this place since we moved because of a certain problem and I came back for something and I met these people again"

Rias looked over them and just shrugged her shoulder "Well ok but what were you tying to get anyways?" Issei thought for second then went upstairs and returned with a box.

"This is what I forgot" Issei showed a metal rectangular box and Rias moved her hands towards the box to open it but Issei moved it away "Na-ah you guys are not looking through this"

Rias looked at him annoyed and wondered what items are inside of it but said "Well it's getting dark now Issei you want to stay here for the night because were going back"

Issei setted the box on the chair and said "No it's alright but I'll meet you guys tommarow for training bye" Rias just turned to them but Asia said "If it's alright for me can I stay here for the night Issei?"

Issei met here dazzeling eyes and said "Sure but if Pres. says you can" Asia turned to her and she nodded in agreement "Okay well good night you guys"

Rias nodded and they disappeared and Issei's gaurds stayed but they were doing their own things like cook and clean the house or just play games on the tv.

Issei just looked at them and began to think 'Is this what they do when they were told to watch the area?' Issei turned stopped looking around then turned to Asia.

"Well Asia I think all of the rooms except mine are taken so you can sleep in there" Issei held her hand and took her upstairs to his room and as he opens it everything is still in place.

Issei walked to his bed and began to remember his childhood as if he was a kid again "Issei if you want to sleep on the bed I'll gladly sleep somewhere else"

Issei immediatly stopped reminiscing about his child hood "No it's ok I was just remembering things now please you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the ground"

She looked at him with a pout full face and he said "I'm fine Asia now make yourself comfortable I'll be back in a while so sleep tight"

Issei smiled and Asia was assured he was going to be alright along with her but she thought of Issei coming back into bed with her like a married couple 'AH! what am I thinking Issei wouldn't... do... that...'

**Issei**

'Issei there is something that I would like to talk to you about'

Issei walked into the bathroom with his bag and took a tooth brush out 'Sure what is it?'

'Do you remember why Rias wanted us to come to this place for training?' Issei stopped brushing to answer.

'No but I think she just wants us to get stronger Draig' Issei brushed his teeth again listening to Ddraig.

'You might be right but I see no point it's not we are going out to war or a... ... battle' Issei stopped again as he said 'Battle' at the end thinking about it.

'What did you figure it out?' he took mouthwash on the sink and pourd himself a cup and began to swish it back and fourth in his mouth.

'Yes! that's why she's having us train for a battle Issei there could be no other reason to why she's training us out here in the forest'

Issei thought about his idea and the circumstances he is in 'You're right but if we are then we have to get stronger as well'

Suddenly Issei swallowed the mouthwash *Gulp* 'Did you just swallow that?'

'Yes and I'm regretting it'

Suddenly Issei began to puke into the sink then moved to the toilet 'You really are an idiot you know that right'

'Shut up' *Pukes*

**After a while of brushing his teeth and cleaning the sink.  
**

Issei finally gets out of the bathroom and goes back into his room and opens his box and looks back at the content and finds Ddraig scales gone.

'Draig your scales their still red even to this day!' Ddraig just sighed and spoke 'Of course dragons do not age and since my scales are apart of me they don't either'

Issei scratched the back of his head embarresed by Ddraig explaining why the scales haven't aged yet 'Now get some rest Issei we have a day of training tomarrow'

Issei listened to Ddraig and began to sleep but checked up on Asia and found her sleeping soundly.

But as Ddraig began to drift to off to sleep he heard Ddraig talk to himself or someone in the distant.

**The next day**

Issei woke up and felt something warm at his side and turned to see Asia next to him still sleeping, 'Okay, stay calm, stay calm,'

Issei was about to leave the room but Asia had her legs tangled on his own stopping him from going 'Hoho it seems you're in a bind there Issei hehe'

Ddraig laughed at the situation Issei was stuck in and Issei shouted at him 'OH YEAH AND WHAT WOULD YOU DO HUH!?'

Ddraig laughed again and told Issei 'Well the first thing you can do is move away inch by inch'

Issei, desprate to get out of Asia's legs and arms began to inch out but as he does so he see's her shirt opening showing her breast.

'STAY CALM, STAY CALM!' Issei face was now getting hot and turned to pink,

'AHAHAHA you really are a pervert' Ddraig commented and Issei finally got out of her hold but as he turns to her she sits up and looks at Issei drowsily then herself.

3...

2...

1...

She realizes that she was almost undressed and was sleeping next to Issei for the whole night "ISSEI YOU PERVERT I THOUGHT YOU WEREN"T INTO THESE THINGS!"

Her yelling could be heard from downstairs and the Family servants began to think about indecent thoughts about them and began to giggle to them selves.

But as Asia begins to see she was on the ground she began to get embaressed "I-I-I-I'm so s-sorry Issei I-I-I-"

"Please just save it for later and get some clothes on" Issei said while he turned away from her and she looked at herself again.

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T A PERVERT!" Asia slapped him across the face and began to change into her clothes while Issei stood outside.

But as he stood outside the servants came by him and gave him a smug look and said "Did you do something wrong?"

"Were you to ruff with her last night" That comment made Issei scream at them "NO WAY IN HELL DID WE DO IT NOW SHUT IT!"

As the servants leave him alone Asia comes out of the room dressed and apoligizes to Issei "Issei... I'm sorry about what happened, I was just surprised... you... see..."

Issei began to see Asia make a cute face and he thought 'So cute...'

Asia looked at him and he patted her head "It's fine just stay on your side next time please... I don't want any surprises like that"

But as he says that he remembers Rias in his bed naked 'Stop it idiot!' Issei was broken from his image of Rias by Ddraig.

"Now let's hurry before Pres. punishes us" Issei said while hurring her down stairs and when they came downstairs Rias and Akeno were sitting on the couch.

"Oh my are you just going to go train in your morning clothes Issei?" Akeno said looking at his boxers and made him retreat back upstairs.

Everyone began to laugh as they see him retreat upstairs to change.

**Minutes later.**

Issei comes back down stairs with his uniform on "Well I'm ready so let's get going then" Issei said and they went to the door and left the house.

But before he left his servants asked him a question "Young master-" Issei stared at him and he corrected himself "Issei-sama are you going to stay here?"

Issei scratched his head "Sorry but I have to return to school after a week or two but don't worry you guys will have this place to yourselves soon"

Issei smiled and left them but they just looked at him disappointed "And just when we thought our job was done.

"Well at least we get the house to our selves again"

**Back to Rias house and training ground**

Issei, Rias, Akeno, and Asia finaly arrive to the training grounds and see Koneko and Kiba there doing their own things.

"Ah Buchou you're back now shall we start?" Kiba asks and she nods to him signaling him to start.

"Issei heres your backpack" Kiba picks it up without a sweat and throws it to Issei and he catches it but when he did, it pulled him down to the ground.

"How much does this way!?" Issei said while trying to picked it up and Kiba says "Somewhere around a ton"

He still smiled nonchalantly while chuckling softly 'You need me don't you Issei?' Ddraig said while feeling the weight in Issei's arms.

'Of course I don't!' Issei activated his booster gear and he put it over his back "Now where are we going?"

Kiba thought where then turned to Rias "Issei you'll be fighting agaist Kiba while you have that on so good luck" she smiled and Issei just looked at Kiba.

"You got to be kidding me..." Suddenly Kiba thusted at Issei and he managed to throw his attack off to the side by activating his booster gear.

"Very nice Issei now keep this up for an hour and Kiba don't hold back" Rias smiled and Issei looked at her then Kiba.

"Serouisly?" Kiba smiled nervously "Buchous orders Issei well get ready" Kiba stood in his stance along with Issei then Kiba made his move.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I feel very tired more often when I'm writing and I don't why because I have been getting enough sleep but who know's I probably need a nap well as always thanks for reading**


End file.
